


Horny on main

by Sherbet_steve



Series: Someone who chases two rabbits catch none [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bunny Aziraphale, Consensual Non-Consent, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherbet_steve/pseuds/Sherbet_steve
Summary: Aziraphale is a bunny shifter who wanders into the den on one sneky boy





	Horny on main

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prenegotiated scene he was never in danger. I'm really bad at tagging stuff. If it makes you uncomfortable don't read it. or I missed tags please lemme know

There weren't many rules to living in their meadow. At least not for Aziraphale. Stay where the elders could see you, and don't go past the tree line. Keep your den tidy, and keep an eye out for those smaller than you. Being that Aziraphale was the smallest of their colony, that meant he was under the watchful eye of pretty much everyone. 

Aziraphale liked his life, their meadow had plenty of greens and flowers, naturally growing vegetables that his nest kept up with during the warm seasons. His fur was a light blonde, and his ears long and silky. He was pleasantly plump and this mating season he would probably be the most desirable omega rabbit.

As the weather got warmer the alpha's of their colony tended to crowd Aziraphale's space, bringing him the largest carrots or flowers trying to win his favor, especially Gabriel, the colony alpha's son. Aziraphale didn't think he was much to look at, but the alpha's thought otherwise with his cute face, silky fur (luscious hips and backside perfect for carrying a litter.) 

One day it got to be too much, when the alpha's of their nest went to meet Aziraphale snuck away, to the only place he knew he wouldn't be followed. It was easy to sneak behind the dens and cross the treeline, slipping into the dark foliage. The further he walked the further his fear crept up on him.

Maybe this was a bad idea. He let out a small whimper as he looked around, "Oh dear, was it that way I came…. No I don't know that stump." He worried himself into a frenzy before he shifted into his tiny bunny form and hopped into a cozy log, hollowed by the forces of nature. 

He stayed there watching as the afternoon sun crept lower and lower beyond the trees. He could hear his pack calling for him and he ached to run back. His back feet thumping creating a haunting sound in the hollow log. 

He was sure if he had two legs and arms that he would be bawling with fear. Heck he would gladly run into Gabriel's big arms at this point, he would promise to never leave again. 

He buried his nose in his furry little paws ear covering his face as he trembled like a leaf in the wind. 

A scraping sound was heard coming from the entrance of the log. He couldn't stop his shaking hoping it was another from his nest, a brave alpha to scoop him up. 

"What'sssssss thissssss." A deep voice husked. It seemed to echo around him and he stamped his back paws hoping to scare the predator away. He felt his haunches raise trying to make him look as big as possible. Which wasn't much. 

"P-Please don't eat me… I'm just lost… I just want to go home." He sobbed hopping away from the massive serpent slithering through the wood. The snake didn't stop until he had Aziraphale cornered against the far wall. "Eat you… no no little one… I have something far worsssssse in mind." He hissed. 

Aziraphale was at a loss, he decided last minute, there was a hole he could squeeze through, he lept over the snakes back and through the hole. He had a better chance to cover more ground on foot. He shifted back to his human form and started running deeper into the woods. When the thicket got too full and there was no where to go he had to stop. Slumping against a tree burying his head in his palms and sobbing. There was no where for him to go.

There was a crunching of leaves as another creature entered the space he was in. "My my… little bunnies shouldn't be alone in thessseee woods… someone might come and sssnatch you up." He hissed circling the poor frightened creature. 

"N-No please… I just want to go home. This is all a misunderstanding." He cried. The man walked forward crouching down and cupping his cheek. "Baby is thisss too much…. We can stop Aziraphale?" He cooed. 

"Crowley no those aren't my safe words." The bunny hissed before turning away. Crowley coughed and shook himself out before collecting himself. "Right… Well there's no way out for you now little one… I have you right where I want you." He hissed. It took the serpent little effort at all to heft the frightened thing over his shoulder and walk him into the snakes den. A dark cave hidden behind a shrub. 

When they were in deep and Aziraphale could barely see a thing, he was layed on his back on a pile of furs. The alpha spreading his thighs even as he kicked and struggled. "My my… look how wet you are bunny… your body wants an alpha already, even with this little scared game you're playing." He chuckled darkly before leaning in. 

His deft forked tongue licked over his plump lips, teasing those soft curls. Soon finding it's way between the folds and teasing his swollen clit, down to his dripping slit. Finally dipping inside as the rabbit boy cried out hands clenching down on Crowleys Ruby locks. "O-Oh… please no." He sobbed even as Crowley added two fingers, sinking inside like warm butter. 

He continued his ministrations until he had the omega falling apart beneath him coating his face in sweet slick. "There we are pretty… nicccce and ready for a good alpha cock to fill you up."

Aziraphale trembled and tried to crawl away, but he was no match for the snakes bulk. Crowley shifted forward using one hand to stroke himself and guided to Aziraphale's twitching cunt. "Take a deep breath." He ordered as he started to slide inside with a hiss at the tight warm passage. 

Aziraphale sobbed and clenched his thighs right around Crowleys waist as the alpha began to thrust without abandon, pounding Aziraphale into the furs below them while the rabbit squealed in pleasure. "M-My cl-- Please alpha… more I need it." He sobbed as Crowley reached down to rub at his little clit in time with each thrust. "Good boy." He grunted. 

They were both so worked up it didn't take much time for Crowleys knot to start to grow. A few more thrusts and he pressed forward as his knot swelled and filled Aziraphale to the brim. His hot seed painting his walls as Aziraphale shuddered apart under him. 

No words were shared as they caught there breath. Crowley hummed softly as he rubbed the bunnies sides soothingly. "How are you feeling love… was that okay." 

"Oh my dear that was wonderful… How you indulge me." He cooed smiling at Crowley in the darkness… "I'm sure we must head back soon though. They must be wondering where I am… as well as our fierce protector." He mused kissing Crowleys forehead as they stared dreamily at one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's okay Crowley protects their meadow from other predators and him and Aziraphale are mates. They do this a lot, no one is really ever in danger. Lemme know what you think please


End file.
